A cellulose ester film has been widely used in the various fields such as photographic materials and optical materials. A cellulose ester film is conventionally manufactured by casting a cellulose ester solution, in which cellulose ester is dissolved in methylene chloride, on a support to form a film thereon.
However, the use of the methylene chloride solvent has recently been restricted in view of environmental concerns. Therefore, a method employing a dioxolane as an alternative solvent is disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 7-278324, 8-143708, and 8-258065. Besides this method, a method of employing dichloromethane in an small amount is disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 9-15792.
However, the cellulose ester film manufactured by the above-mentioned methods does not have satisfactory physical properties for photographic light sensitive materials and has still other practical problems.